Drive Into Her Soul
by Art n' Music
Summary: Jason, with no memory except for a name, wakes up to the land of Sugar Rush and meets Vanellope Von Schweetz. Together, they travel across Sugar Rush to complete Vanellope's dream, but there seems to be something fishy going on that Jason wants to figure out. But he may be too busy figuring out his own feelings for a certain sugar girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where Am I?**

"Ugh…Man, do I have a headache."

He didn't feel like opening his eyes, but he needs to know where he is, so the man slowly opens his bright green eyes and sees a bright sky. With his vision still hazy, he sees bright pink clouds floating around, so he guesses it's about sunset, but the sky is really bright. "Huh."

He pushes himself up and his whole body explodes with numbness. But despite that, he's able to see where he is, and he swears he's going crazy.

Everywhere he looks, there's candy. Lollipops for trees, chocolate lakes far-off, Mountains with white powder as snow, and one mountain look suspiciously like a coca-cola bottle. Everywhere he looks, a type of candy replaces the landscape. He looks up and finds that the clouds look like cotton candy. "I so must be dreaming." he says, getting up and plucking a piece of the ground. He takes a bite and says, "Hmm. Delicious. Well, I shouldn't get hurt now, will I?" Unfortunately, the teen turns on his heels and walks away only to ram into a peppermint lollipop. He shouts in surprise and pain and clutches his now throbbing nose, saying, "Mother fudge that hurt!" he groans in pain for a while when he realizes something. "Why did I curse in candy talk?" He rubs his nose while the pain diminishes and looks around again, this time through different eyes. "Oh man, it's not a dream. Where am I? Wait, who am I?"

He sits down and thinks real hard, trying to remember his name and now his life. Nothing pops in his mind except one word. Jason.

_Sounds like a name._ He tries to think of other stuff, but that's all in his empty mind. Jason. The more he thinks of it, the more it seems to fit. "Guess I'll go by that." Jason spots a chocolate milk puddle with his reflection on it. Among the brown coloring is a teen kid with dark brown hair, like dark chocolate, bright mint-green eyes, and a lean face. He looks down at himself and finds that he's wearing blue shorts, a red, purple, and white shirt, and black and white running shoes.

He takes his eyes off the chocolate and looks around at the candy world, asking again, "Where am I?"

Soft scuttling from behind alerts Jason, making him turn and ready for any danger that appeared. But it only turned out to be a person. A small person with a head of a mint. Jason thought he was hallucinating when he saw the creature and he rubs his eyes to make sure. But the person is still there, running down the path to somewhere. The teen thought it couldn't get any weirder, but then he gets an idea.

The midget is probably running toward a town. And when there's a town, there are people. And when there's people, Jason can find out where he is and figure out how he got in this world. So the he rushes after Minty-man, who's gotten far from where the teen originally saw him. Jason jumps over small bushes of popcorn and ducks under logs of Candy canes to make sure he stays hidden from Minty-man and any other candy person who comes along. So far, it was only Minty-man that's around and for a small person, he or she is bizarrely fast. It took all of Jason strength to just keep Minty-man in sight. The teen didn't know how long he's been running but it felt like hours when he finally stops and leans against his knees, breathing hard. "Okay Mr. Mint. You win." he wheezes, starting to feel lightheaded. It took awhile, but Jason finally gets his breath back. He looks up and sees a whole forest of Candy Cane trees reaching as far as the eye could see. He looks around for the mint man but he has disappeared. The boy groans, can't believe he let the small man just vanish. He was probably going to his hometown. Then an idea pops in his amnesiac mind. Jason looks up and finds the trees reach high in the sky. The amnesiac smiles, thinking, _Looks like its climbing time._

He grabs onto the first branch and starts climbing up. The wind starts to pick up slightly and ruffles the man's chocolate hair around his eyes. In the air, Jason starts feeling a new sensation pass over his mind. He starts feeling free. No worries, no plan, just riding with the wind. The man feels like he's been in something similar except faster, but when he tried to remember, his head starts to hurt again. Jason stops his climbing and tries not to think. Soon, his headache goes away and the man resumes climbing. One time, he grabbed a candy cane branch that had an extra stripe that was thinner than the rest, and the branch suddenly turned to cubes and vanishes. The amnesiac would've fallen to his doom if he hadn't acted quickly and grabbed to a stable branch. "Note to self: Double stripe candy canes are bad news."

Soon, Jason made it to the highest branch that can hold his weight. He looks around to only find more candy trees but when he looks behind, his mouth drops to the ground.

He finds a town made out entirely out of candy. No matter where the boy looks, he finds candy and more candy. Little creatures walk around varying from mints to graham cookie people to gummies. He also finds a long bridge of white sugar that leads to a candy castle with little Oreo guards patrolling the outside. Jason mutters, "I must be going insane."

Suddenly, the air is filled with a roar the man is all too familiar with. He turns around and finds, to his delight, a starting line with stands full of more candy people. He also finds some cars revving up, ready for the race to start. Smiling, the teen says, "Now that's more like it. I think," and quickly climbs down to get to the track. When his feet touch the chocolate dirt, Jason rushes toward the shouts of the crowd and the roar of the engines. He slows to a cautious walk when the large stands are nearby. Stopping in the shadows, the boy looks around and finds a large assortment of candies again, this time in the same branded stand that's a box you would find in a store. After absorbing the fact of the candy people, again, he turns to the road and sees the finish line actually looks less candy and more metal. Swirls are decorated everywhere and at the very top is a golden champion cup. On one side of the finish line, there seems to be a catapult made of candy. On the other side of the track is a large screen showing a racing roster and a view from behind a racer. Jason looks around, wondering where the racers are, since this is obviously a racing starting and finishing line, when the same roar is heard again. He looks over at the pathway that leads to a mountain that is covered in white. Is it sugar or vanilla ice cream?

Anyway, a dust cloud is seen and soon race cars of all different colors and, apparently, candy drive up at high speed. In the front is an off-white car with golden headlights, exhausts, and horns, a crown in a circle on the hood, a large chair, and flower tires, with a big nosed man wearing a gold helmet. Jason thinks, _I'm guessing he's the king_. Right behind him is a thin car that seems to be made of red hard candy and the tires look kind of like red lollipop oranges. The driver is a white-haired teenage girl wearing a pink outfit and a hot pink helmet. Soon, other candy karts appear, all having a candy-themed driver in them, and they all pass the finish line, making the crowd go wild. The king hops out of his car, throwing his helmet off, and jumps around in midair while holding a golden trophy. How he's able to dance in the air completely eludes Jason. "Seriously, what is this place?" he whispers.

When the first-place racer falls back on the ground, he takes a coin that suddenly appears in the air and walks back on his kart. All the racers drive back behind the starting line and get in position, waiting for something. The boy looks around but doesn't see anything. He then heard a chime coming from everywhere and a loud voice says, "Choose your racer!"

Later, the same voice shouts, "King Candy!" and the said king jumps off his kart and smiles in a person's-on-a-sugar-high sort of way. Of course, this place is made of sweets.

When he lands back in his ride, words appear just below the starting sign that reads, "Ready. Set. Go!"

The racers start their engines and drive off across the track. Jason smiles and leans against the wall, wondering if he can join the race. It does feel right for him.

Across the track, he spots something, or someone. A girl hides in the shadows of the large screen, watching the race with a smile and sad, chocolate brown eyes outlined with green. Black hair covered with candy bits sits on top of fair skin, a ponytail being held by what looks like a licorice. The teen girl wears a mint-green hoodie with a stitched pocket and her skirt seems to be similar to a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's wrapper, and she wears mismatched white and green socks and black boots.

Now, Jason thought the white-haired girl looked cute for the minute he saw her, but this girl was just…unique in her own way. _Why would a girl like her be doing hiding? _Jason thinks.

The girl looks around for something then walks back into a forest of lollipops and candy canes, vanishing in the shadows.

Jason, wanting to meet her and ask some questions, heads back behind the crowd and runs the long way up the track, so not to attract unwanted attention, toward the mountain. When he's almost out of breath and the crowd is about half a mile behind, the boy runs across the track and leans against the first candy cane tree, breathing really hard. "Man, I wish I had my own kart."

Later, Jason starts walking around the forest looking for the mysterious girl. After reaching the end of the forest, he doesn't find the girl but he did find a pink frosted cliff overlooking what appears to be the entire land. The dark haired boy stops at the very edge of the cliff and scans the area, seeing the same vanilla-or-sugar-topped mountain and the castle as well as many chocolate brown hills, a few dark mountains, and a large mountain that looks like glass bottle. But what attract his attention are the large words right in the middle of the whole land.

"Sugar Rush?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Glitch**

Jason slowly opens his eyes and stretches himself awake after enjoying his nap. He looks around and, to his surprise, finds himself on one of the candy cane branches near the pink frosted cliff. "What? Who? Where?" he rapidly asks himself. Then he remembers that he didn't dream Candyland. "Oh, that's right." The boy looks around the sweet place again and thinks, _Now where am I going to find that girl?_

Deciding to search the forest again in case he missed something, he jumps down from branch to branch and lands safely on the frosted ground. Jason starts walking around the forest again for the unique girl. He searches for her for hours, or maybe minutes; it's hard to tell with the never-moving sun in the blue with pink cloud sky. The forest starts to blend together in Jason's now dull eyes and soon his mind shuts off and now he walks aimlessly in the forest, until he steps into a puddle of chocolate. The boy shakes himself awake and looks to figure out where he is, and finds himself back at the track where the candy crowd waits for something and the racers, including the cute white-haired girl, stare up at a huge podium where the king and a round green candy with floating hands and feet stand. The king, King Candy, talks of something about another great day of racing and other stuff, and then he dismisses everyone. Sweets and racers walk away from the track and into the candy town. The king vanishes behind a red curtain and then drives away on his kart from a secret exit toward the large castle. Behind them, Jason sneakily follows the people into town, hoping to get some answers like who is the girl in the mint hoodie, how did he get here, and what the heck is Sugar Rush? In his mind, the boy thinks that all of this looks familiar yet every time he tries to recall it, his head explodes in a momentarily headache. So instead of trying to remember what he can't, he decides to go with it and ask his questions to someone.

Unfortunately, as the boy is lost in his thoughts, he lost the sight of any of the racers or candy-people. He groans in frustration and walks in the general direction everyone was heading to. Thankfully, Jason finds the town where all the candy people and, apparently, racers live. He spots a few of them walking and chattering of stuff like normal teenagers while eating sweets that resembles somewhat of their outfit. Two girls, one with green hair topped with a wrapper bow wearing green clothing and a dark skinned girl with a multicolored 'fro and purple and pink clothing, sit at what appears to be a sugary café and talk about something and the green girl eats mints while the afro girl eats a rainbow snow cone.

Now that Jason found the racers and civilians, he needs to decide who's the easiest to talk to. The boy decides to talk to the two girls at the café when another voice from behind says, "So Rancis, what'd you think of my corkscrew jump?"

Jason, out of fear, quickly hides in a shadowy alley. He sneaks a peek at the edge and finds the cute girl again, sucking on a cherry red lollipop, with a guy wearing brown clothing and a hat that resembles a Reese's wrapper. The man called Rancis says, "I thought it was awesome, Taffyta! I mean, how did the player do that?"

"Well, I may have influenced the trick a little," Taffyta says and smiles slyly.

"Ah. I see we have a daredevil in the game. I was wondering when that person would come."

The boy wanted to walk out and ask the two his questions but one look at his clothing and automatically he knows he'll look like an outsider. His clothing doesn't compare to any type of candy like the others. He sighs and says, "Great. Now how am I gonna get answers?"

"Speaking of wondering, did you see the _Glitch_ anywhere?" the white-haired girl asks. The boy hiding also hears a tone of disgust when she said glitch.

_Glitch? _Jason asks himself. _Who and what is a glitch?_

"Now that you mention it, no. Maybe she stayed in the forest and finally gave up on her dream."

"Hopefully. It's just annoying how she tries to get in the race. But something tells me she's far from quitting. Oh well, maybe she'll finally accept her life and leave us alone."

Now Jason, not hearing any remorse from either of the two, guesses that they absolutely do not like this 'Glitch'. For no reason, a small bubble of annoyance grows in the boy's mind as he heard the two speak.

Taffyta looks over at the dark alley and spots Jason hiding. "Hey, who's that?" she asks, using her lollipop to point.

With his hiding compromised, Jason looks away, turns around, and walks deeper into the alley while Rancis walks up to try and find him. When he stops at the entrance, the Reese's boy doesn't find anything or anybody out of the ordinary. "There's no one here, Taffyta."

Walking up to see for herself, she says, "But I swear I saw someone."

"Maybe you're hallucinating. C'mon, Litwak's lunch-break is almost over."

After the two left for the track, Jason pokes his head out from behind the fence and sighs in relief. When the coast is clear, he slowly walks out in case anyone pops out then makes a dash back into the forest, wanting to meet this Glitch that the two were talking about. When he stopped, the boy repeats what Taffyta and Rancis said in his head:

_Speaking of wondering, did you see the _Glitch_ anywhere?_

_Now that you mention it, no. Maybe she's still in the forest and finally gave up on her dream._

_Hopefully. It's just annoying how she tries to get in the race._

He thinks of the girl he found hiding behind the jumbotron. Jason wonders if the two are connected in some way. Only way to find out is if Jason finds the girl.

Easier said than done, though. The boy's been searching for her since yesterday nonstop and the girl hasn't shown herself anywhere. And she doesn't appear for the two hours that Jason's been searching. After another thirty minutes of futilely looking for her. The tired man finally gives up for today, climbs up on a candy tree while avoiding the branches that are double striped, and lies down on the largest and highest branch that gives a clear view of Sugar Rush. The soft wind rustles the chocolate hair around and the low hum eases his somewhat busy mind, making his eyes droop slowly until they close.

* * *

Jason wakes up on the candy tree and looks around his area, wondering what could have woke him. He finds nothing out of the ordinary so he was going to go back to dreamland when something in the air catches his ears. A high pitch hum, faint, is heard and the amnesiac looks around the ground, thinking it's a kart. The sound gets louder and Jason can now tell that it's not coming from below but above where the pink clouds float lazily around the never-setting sun. The boy immediately spots a small ship flying like a drunk driver is at the wheel. The ship looks to be made of some dark metal and the body is in the shape of a pyramid, its nose the front. Jason knew that the out-of-control shuttle doesn't belong in Sugar Rush. _So what is it? _Jason thinks.

The black ship spins one last time before leveling out. Unfortunately, it also flew into a cloud, which doesn't surprise Jason that it's made of cotton candy, and some of the candy gets sucked into an opening. The engine explodes in the back and starts smoking. The ship starts falling from the sky, passing through another cotton candy cloud and taking a paper cone with it, and crashes into a cake mountain before sliding through the frosty ground. It destroys all the trees in the way and continues to send pink frosting everywhere until coming to a halt near the cliff. Jason grabs onto the branch he's on to stabilize himself since the ship nearly sliced off his tree.

When everything halts, the amnesiac looks at the glass window to see who, the heck, is trying to kill himself when the window pops open and two beings come flying out. One is a screaming big brute that has a mess of wild brown hair and wearing a checkered orange shirt with red overalls on top, one strap missing, and his hands and feet are freakishly huge. The other looks like a metal bug with two extremely sharp tails and clawed legs and some parts of the body is glowing like its eyes and its mouth. Jason quickly hides behind the trunk and looks around to watch the brute crash into a nearby tree and the bug sink in a green taffy swamp that surrounds a large candy can tree. All that's left is a large bubble that pops.

"Whoa," Jason mutters. His attention returns to the brute when he shouts, "Sayonara sucker!" He then turns around to the cliff when noticing the candy world around him. "Sugar Rush?"

Out in the field, racers drive through a track that leads to a red valley that has gigantic, rock-hard gumballs that are dispensed from giant gumball machines. The boy hears the visitor groan, "Ahh no. It's that candy go-kart game over by the Whac-a-Mole."

"Whac-a-Mole? You serious?"

Suddenly, the man looks worried as he frantically searches around as if he's missing something. "Oh no. My medal. Where's my medal?" he worriedly asks. He turns around on the tree and Jason also turns to where he's staring at and finds something glittering in the sun. A gold coin that has a blue ribbon loping around hangs desperately on a thin branch at the very top of the swamp-surrounded tree. The large brute starts stuttering hysterically and hurriedly climbs down, running toward the tree. The amnesiac follows him by jumping from one branch to the other like a squirrel, very curious as to why the gold medal is so valuable to him. Jason stops a few trees from the swamp, close enough to hear Mr. Bigfoot, who shakily hops from one gumdrop to the other and finally grabbing onto the trunk. He starts climbing up the tree toward the top when a voice says, "Hi there."

Startling the big man, he loses his grip on the candy branch and falls, but quickly grabbing a lower branch. Breathing hard, the brute looks around when the same feminine voice again speaks, "Hello."

Both the man and Jason turn their head to find a teenage girl lying on a branch. The same girl that Jason's been searching for the past few days.

"Oh. You scared me, kid," the large man says.

"What's your name?"

"Uh," he looks up to see the medal hasn't moved, "Ralph. Wreck-it Ralph."

"You're not from here, are you?" she asks, placing her chin on her hand.

"Well, no. I mean, not like right here, you know. I'm just here doing work."

"What kind of work?"

"I'm just doing some daily trimming, so you might want to step back. In fact, this whole place is closed while we're working."

"Who's 'we'?"

"The Candy Tree Department."

The girl gets up and looks around. "Where's everyone else?"

"It's just me today." He returns to climbing up.

"So, it's like the 'royal' we?"

"Yep," Ralph sighs, "That's it."

The girl suddenly appears above the large man again, hanging upside down, and she asks, "Hey, are you a hobo?"

Ralph looks up surprised at her then asks annoyingly, "No, but I am busy, so could you go please…"

"What's that?" the girl asks, placing her hand behind her ear with a sly smile. "I couldn't hear you. Your breath was so bad it made my ears numb."

"Wow. Sharp-tongued she has there," Jason mutters.

"Look kid, I tried to be nice."

"I tried to be nice," the girl repeats in a deep, gruff voice.

Jason cracks a smile.

Ralph stares at the girl in disbelief then says, "You're mimicking me."

"You're mimicking me."

After shaking a head, the large man says while the girl repeats, "Okay, that is rude, and this conversation is over." He continues his climb while the teen flips back around on the branch and grins again, saying while twirling her hoodie string, "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you."

"Please, I'm part of the Candy Tree Department so I know what I'm doing." The man grabs on a branch that is double striped and the amnesiac says, "Apparently not."

As the branch lights up, confusing Ralph, the girl says, "That branch is double striped."

The branch suddenly vanishes in a cloud of pixilation and Ralph falls back down to where he started. The girl chuckles and says, "Double striped break, _guh-doy_. Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying?"

"Well, why are you so…so…" she finally looks up and sees the golden coin glinting in the sunlight. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! A gold coin!" she shouts happily while hopping on her feet.

"Don't even think about it. That is mine!"

"Race ya for it!" the shouts before jumping up toward the medal. Ralph shouts and climbs the tree faster, hoping to get the medal first. "Why should I race for the medal if its mine?" he asks.

The candy-coated haired girl ignores him and hops on a branch that Wreck-it Ralph grabs as well. She quickly jumps off it while saying, "Double stripes," before the branch disappears and makes the brute fall on a lower branch. Just as he climbs back, the girl grabs the ribbon of the medal and shouts, "I'm the winner!"

Retaliating, Ralph grabs on the candy can she's on and let's go, making the girl fly a little and let go of the medal which the man grabs with a shout of satisfaction. Unfortunately, the girl uses his head as a trampoline to stop her fall and grabs the ribbon again when it flies out of Ralph's hand. Just as she jumps to another branch, the red brute snatches the medal out of her hand but with the cost of falling straight down and bouncing on the last branch just above the taffy swamp. The medal flies out of his hand and is flicked back up to the sky by the branch and lands in the girl's hand. "Thank you." She hops back down the tree and jumps on top of the gumdrops to land. Ralph makes a wild grab at his medal but misses and slips on the branch to where he's hanging dangerously close to the swamp. All the while, Jason laughs behind the tree at the small game of capture-the-medal.

"Okay, listen kid," the brute starts, "I'm not really from the Candy Tree Department."

"Lying to an innocent girl," she says, putting on a said 'innocent' face. "Shame on you."

The amnesiac snorts and mumbles, "Innocent? Yeah right."

"But that is my medal. Th-that's my ticket to a better life."

"Well, now it's my ticket." Suddenly, the girl turns to a bunch of greenish cubes and flicks back and forth between positions. Ralph and Jason both look at her questioningly at the sudden action, wondering what's wrong with her when she returns to normal.

"So long, chump!" the girl says before skipping away from the tree.

The large brute shouts, "Get back here! I'll find you!" the branch that he's holding suddenly lights up and the thief says, "Double striped," before it vanishes and sends Ralph into the swamp. He surfaces back up, covered in green goop, and says before sinking again, "Nowhere to hide!"

After chuckling a little, Jason turns his head away from the taffy swamp and in the direction the girl rushed off to. He starts thinking of her sudden pixilation act that happened seconds ago, wondering if that was normal for her. One word starts repeating in his head in the voice of Taffyta's voice: _Glitch…glitch…_

"She's the glitch," Jason says. The amnesiac turns around and leans against the candy trunk. "Why does Taffyta have a problem with her? She doesn't seem that mean. Well, besides her sarcastic side but everyone's got one."

He looks back at the direction the girl went, jumps down, and runs off in the same direction.

* * *

At the starting line of the race, the varied candy crowd cheers as cars of different candy drive up and park behind the starting line in rows. Teenage racers hop off their rides and walk up to a large, popcorn stand, all taking in the cheers from the candy. A floating marshmallow holding a camera circles around Taffyta Muttonfudge, the most popular racer in the game next to King Candy. She waves at her fans, who shout even louder. She bows and walks through the racing crowd, stopping next to her two best friends, Rancis Fluggerbutter and a girl with green hair wearing a brown shirt, pink jacket and skirt, brown and pink polka-dotted socks, boots, and a cupcake hat with a lit candle on top named Candlehead.

Hidden in the shadows of the stands, Vanellope, the girl that Jason is looking for, pokes her head and looks around to find the racers lining up. "Looks like I'm just in time," she whispers while putting the goggles on her head on her eyes. She runs back into the dark and puts her mint hood on.

At the top of the popcorn bowl, a green ball of candy with four floating stubs walks to a microphone and announces in a sour tone, "Citizens of Sugar Rush. All hail our rightful ruler, King Candy."

The said person hops out of the closed curtains with a jingle and shouts sugar-high-ly, "Hello, my royal subjects!" He chuckles while spinning around and throwing candy at everyone. "Have some candy. Don't worry, there's plenty."

He turns to his subject Sour Bill and says, "Thank you for that stirring introduction, Sour Bill."

"No problem," he mutters, walking back from the microphone, which is taken by Candy. He says, "Another wonderful day of racing! I want to thank today's avatars for their stunning performances!"

The racers wave again at the large crowd, sending another wave of cheers.

The king laughs again. "Yeah, yeah. But now the arcade is closed, and should I say for a week, so it's time to start the slate clean for our new avatars!" On the jumbotron, the nine avatar racers vanish.

Jason, after a long sprint from the forest, slows down and plasters himself against the stand and looks around to find all the racers here as well as King Candy. "What's going on here?"

King Candy says, "Now this race is pay-to-play. We all know this. The fee is one gold coin from your previous wins." He takes out a gold coin from a hidden pocket, which glows and twinkles in the light and has a crown in the middle. The racers do the same, showing everyone their coins.

"The Random-Roster Race shall begin the two days before the arcade opens. The first nine racers to pass the finish line shall be the next avatars! I'll go first!" He pulls a rope that is next to him, having a fanatical grin on his face, and a bouncing pad lowers from the starting line. The king throws his coin and the pad bounces it up to another pad into the gold cup at the top of the line. The mysterious announcer shouts, "King Candy!" while his name is written on the jumbotron. Taffyta follows suit and throws her coin on the bouncing pad. "Taffyta Muttonfudge!"

As the names are shouted and put up on the board, Jason says, "Random-Roster Race, huh? That sounds like fun. If only it didn't cost one gold coin." As the line shortens, he finally notices one girl at the end of the line having her hood up, concealing most of her features. All that's showing is a lock of black hair. But the hoodie looks familiar.

"Jubileena Bing Bing!"

"Swizzle Malarkey!"

Now it's Vanellope's turn. She takes out the gold coin with a ribbon out of her hoodie and raises it into the light, making it glint beautifully around the word, Hero. Her whole life, she's been treated like a freak. But now she has the key to change all of that in the palm of her hand. All she has to do is toss it on the pad and she'll race in a couple of days for the first time. Though, she does feel guilty. She knew that this coin belongs to that large man called Ralph, the way that he was hastily climbing up the tree, but when she found it, she just couldn't help but take it and quickly get in the race. As soon as she wins the roster race, she'll give it back. She promises.

After taking a deep breath, Vanellope kisses the coin and tosses it on the pad, which launches the medal up. Time seems to slow as the girl bites her lips in anxious, hoping the coin will get her in the race. The medal finally reaches the cup and spins around the rim.

King Candy, putting his helmet on, notices the apprehensive girl and asks, "Sour Bill, who's that last one?"

The coin finally drops into the cup and splits into codes of 0's and 1's, and Vanellope raises her goggles up to get a clearer view of the large screen, disbelief and excitement quickly filling her being. She doesn't believe it's actually happening, but there it is, in clear black letters, the three words that starts the chain of her adventures across Sugar Rush.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!"


End file.
